In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,273 I disclosed a vacuum modulator control for use in vehicles having automatic transmission. The vacuum modulator control of that patent has been effective. Because of its design, however, the control was mechanically achieved off the power linkage. In addition, the control did not lend itself to universal usage because it required mounting on the engine in line with the power linkage. This application is not practical to the newer vehicle because of increased changes in engine designs.